Results Of Peace
by Archsage Soren
Summary: The year: After Colony 199. The Preventer's have been disbanded, so the G-Boys must adapt to citizen life. Fixed the Carrot error, FF don't allow Carrots :/ Evil, but Italics is better :D


Results of Peace

A Gundam Wing Fanfic

( ) is for author notes, " " is speech, and _ thought_. I apologize for spelling errors in advance. This _is_ my first Fanfic EVER, so I also apologize if it is lame, pointless, too long, too short, too boring, too confusing, but I don't apologize for adding to the few Non-Yaoi GW fanfics out there, even if this fanfic is a disgrace. Warning, Wu-Fei is homophobic, and Heero only homophobic if there is a chance he will be hit on. (Nothing wrong with Gay people, Wu man and Heero just seemed the types, ya know?)

Heero: I can't believe you did this to us.. I ought to kill you now for this.

Archsage Soren: Calm down there Yuy, remember you get a REALLY cool car and I don't make you gay.. like many fics..

Heero: As long as Quatre keeps away from me in this fic I will let you live.

Archsage Soren: That was the plan from the start. Poor Quatre.

Disclaimer: Does ANYONE who writes fan fiction _**ACTUALLY**_ own the series? Clearly, I don't own Gundam Wing, _yet_! I will rule the world however...

The year, After Colony 199, and all attempts to crush peace have ceased for over two years. However, with this lack of enemies to the peace, comes a lack of the need for the Preventer's Organization. One month ago they were disbanded, and now the former Gundam pilots with have to find a new role in life once again...

"Hn," Heero Yuy remarked to a mob of very dissatisfied Wal-Mart. "Quit hiding the Wii's, we know you have them!" "Yeah! C'mon, my son has been dying to get one for a year now!" This didn't look very good to our favorite Perfect Soldier, so he pulled something he learned from Relena for this sort of occasion. "I am very sorry, but we are fresh out." This earned him quite a lot of booing and complaining, but he wasn't done yet.

"Quiet, let me finish!" Hero screamed at them, and they did as he ordered, though mumbling angry words to themselves. "If I can have your attention for a few minutes, I will let you in on a little secret.." Hero tried to sound kind, but it sounded much like his usual, dispassionate monotone anyways. "Though we may be out, the Best Buy down the street has 40 of them hidden away, and last time i checked there were still five on display as well." As the mob ran out of Wal-Mart to go to Best Buy, almost breaking the sound barrier in the process, Hero chuckled to him self in an almost evil manner. "Boy, this will definitely teach Duo to never under any circumstances post on Myspace that my current location is actually where Justin Timberlake is hiding out for a few weeks." Pleased with himself, Heero decided to take a lunch break. _Finally, I can be alone and enjoy a little quiet time_ Heero thought. Unfortunately for him, he was dead wrong.

20 minutes Later

"HEEERRROOOOO!!" came the deafening scream as Duo's rage manifested itself. Heero choked on his Raman Noodles and prepared to run for it. Sure, during the war he would be able to own Duo no matter the situation, but nowadays if he did anything close to what he used to do in a fight he would be fired, jailed, and put in anger management classes. And Hero was NOT about to take a single

more minute of an anger management class, not after the last two times. So he ran from the brown haired, pony tailed, former Deathscythe pilot as fast as he could. Duo's revenge would be horrid to even imagine, but is completely understandable if you would take a quick look at it from his point of view.

Flashback to 10 minutes ago

"Duo, your shift is up for the day unless we get anymore customers!" Hilde announced. Duo loved having his girlfriend as his boss, because as long as he was nice she made sure work was a lot easier than for most at the store, not to mention he would literally have to do something so bad to Hilde that they broke up to get fired. "Okay, thanks Hilde." As he started to head for the door, an almost cartoon like looking mob stampeded from the parking lot and the road towards Best Buy. A roar of "Give us all the Wii's you have been hiding or else!" rose from the mob, as they proceeded to practically ransack the place trying to find a Wii. "Hey, hey, what in gods name are you guys talking about?" Duo asked, knowing that if the answer was what he thought it was, a certain ex Wing Zero pilot would suffer soon enough. "A Wal-Mart employee told us about how you have been stockpiling all the Wii's you get, and we want them NOW!" With that, they started to pull at Duo's hair and clothing, and soon he looked like a miserable wreck. One leg of his pants was missing, his ponytail was unrecognizable, his shirt was tattered and torn, and he was bruised and cut almost everywhere on his body.

End Flashback

Heero was running as fast as he could, but Duo was somehow gaining on him. Heero just managed to make it to his self made '65 Mustang that he fixed up with parts from his demolished Wing. Ironically, though everyone thought they made Heero detonate Zero, they forgot about his original Gundam. The car was white, made mostly of Gundanium, and its hood ornament was a replica of the "Eyebrow Like" part on his old Gundam's head, not to mention it could hit 300 MPH. Heero knew that soon Duo would be chasing him in his own car, and Heero had nowhere to run. "Come on, THINK Heero!" he muttered to himself, as he decided just where he could go to...

At Quatre Winner's Mansion

Heero let himself in Quatre's mansion, hoping to hide out there. He sneaked in as quietly as he could, because Quatre had often told him to "Just let himself in and make himself at home." However, as Heero picked out a room that looked nice to him,he didn't realize he was in for a big surprise. One that just might scar him even more than he already was, the ONLY thing that could do that to him. As Heero entered the room, he saw Quatre in the computer chair watching gay man porno on line and doing something VERY disturbing(I think you get what I mean..). Heero just shut the door as quietly and slowly as he had opened it, then proceeded to run to the other side of the mansion as far away from Quatre as he could get. "Typical, the one mental scar that I HADN'T gotten yet just reared its ugly head". _I thought he was just a sissy boy, but clearly I was wrong..._ Once again he found himself wishing he had died self-destructing in Wing or Wing Zero. "And I thought seeing Duo and Hilde naked in the kitchen completely unconscious was creepy." Heero felt a chill travel down his spine. Everyone always thought he had no emotions, but he just chose not to show them during the war and during his time as a Preventer. Heero had to calm down quickly before he went insane from trauma._Okay, I need to talk to someone, but who? clearly not Quatre...yeash, Wu-Fei is asleep right now in another time zone, Trowa is in the middle of a performance, Relena would probably feel bad for Quatre and say it is my fault, which leaves...Duo..._ Hero mentally braced himself for what was to come.

In Duo's Car

"Who is it?" Duo asked once he picked up his cell phone. "Look Duo, it's me, Heero. I know what I did was cruel, but just remember the Timberlake Incident and lets call it even for now, I am in somewhat of a disturbing and uncomfortable spot here." Heero's voice pleaded on the other end. "Fine...what seems to be the problem Hero.." As Heero retold his story, Duo almost ran off the highway, but managed to get a hold of himself and the car just in time."Please tell me you're kidding Heero." "I'm afraid not." Duo was unhappy with the answer, but he just had to accept that Quatre was gay. "Do Trowa or Wu-Fei know about this yet?" "Not yet." came Hero's reply.

Back at Quatre Winner's Mansion

"I have to leave here now ASAP." Heero muttered to himself. He went for the door, only to be seen by Quatre on his way out. "What are you doing here Heero? Business or just catching up with an old friend?" asked a puzzled Quatre. "I was just stopping by to say hi, but Relena called to say she needs me to escort her to the movies because the press is everywhere, harassing her at every turn." Heero lied, and luckily Quatre bought it and let Heero leave.

"If there is a god, he smiled upon me just now." Heero remarked as he sighed in relief. Then he realized that to feel 100 safe, he would need a girlfriend, and since Relena practically worships him... _Yes, this will work just fine_ Heero thought as he drove to the Peacecraft Mansion.

In Miss Relena Peacecraft's Room

"Oh Heero, maybe today is the day you finally realize you love me as much as I love you and for once I can be happy.." Relena said as she imagined her real perfect world in which she didn't give a damn about peace and glomped on Heero, her 'lover'. This was not the first time she had imagined this, but hoping never hurt anyone, and it would seem especially not her. As the doorbell rang, she rushed to the door and, ironically, saw Heero standing on her doorstep. "H..Hello Heero.." Relena stuttered, she was a tad shook up from the shock of a possible fantasy come true. "I just came to see if you wanted to hit a movie together..I have access to just about any tickets to any movie you want to see.." Heero calmly stated, and for once his voice had a hint of compassion and lost all traces of his trademark monotone. Another surprise was that his eyes lost the 'dead to all emotions and feelings' look they had when he was in public, or really just around anyone.

"I would LOVE to go, just let me get ready real quick!" Relena practically exploded in a girlish joy, and ran to her room to prepare and worship her Heero shine to give thanks for this blessing she had received.

After a whole 20 minutes of waiting, Heero looked over top his PSP to see Relena was finally ready to go. He let her in his prized Wing Mustang, and began what he thought would be a very long ride to the movie theater. Surprisingly for Heero, time started passing very quickly during the ride, and he found himself enjoying her company. He also tried to push away a confusing feeling that he had no clue what it was, but was to much like a warm and happy feeling that being with Relena was giving him, and it confused him way to much, so he shoved the emotion away for now. Relena clung to him the whole movie, as Hero predicted, and the next morning almost every newspaper was headlined with something about Hero's and Relena's new relationship."Hehe, now Quatre can NEVER make creepy, gay moves on me!" Heero was smirking as he said this,"Mission Accomplished." Never before had those words seemed so wonderful.

In Beijing, China

"What do you want Maxwell, this had better be good, and not about Hero and Relena, we get the paper in China too." Wu-Fei stated in a very asshole-ish mannerism, like usual.

"No, this is even MORE abnormal news than that and very disturbing." As Duo passed Heero's tale to Wu-Fei, Duo could hear the sound of a cup falling to the floor and for a few seconds, Wu-Fei was speechless. Then, he wasn't.

"This is INJUSTICE! Due to one of The Doctors I've been forced to fight alongside a FAG! IN-FUCKING-JUSTICE!" Duo heard, though he could tell Wu-Fei was trying to muffle the phone when he said that. then came a very calm sounding response "You mean you didn't notice before Maxwell? Couldn't you tell by his sissy, Onna-like behavior, and how he never once even looked at a girl with more life in him than Heero's dead stare? Now go away,I unfortunately have to teach five year olds some basic karate this morning since I don't own the Dojo, and therefore must follow the Sensai's orders to teach them."

"Fine Wu-Fei, later then. Don't break any five year olds bones.." Duo added as he hung up. _Okay then, now to break it to Trowa..._

On Space Colony L3 at the Circus

"My phones ringing Catherine, but I'll make it short, we are on in 15 minutes." Trowa said as he left to his dressing room to take the call. The ID said Duo. "Do I even want to answer it.." Trowa asked himself before picking up with a "What, Duo? This better not be some dumb joke you heard in a

bar this time.."

"No, it's about Quatre, don't know how to tell ya but.. he's gay.." Duo then once again recited the story Heero told him. "Thank you for sharing Duo, that explains why he always gives me the puppy dog eyes when I leave..." Trowa finally answered, then realized just why Heero finally gave in to Relena. And now... He would have to do the same, unless he wanted to hurt Quatre's feelings. The only question was, who would he go out with to get Quatre to understand he was straight.

Trowa hung up without a word of that being said aloud. After the performance, he knew who he would have to call next...After the circus was over for the day, he told Catherine the situation and how he planned to get a girlfriend, and who he had in mind. "You're crazy, Trowa!" Catherine gasped.

"No," replied Trowa,"Just very desperate all of the sudden.." With that he left the room and proceeded to call everyones favorite girl with weird eyebrows, Dorothy.

"Look Dorothy, I don't like this anymore than you do, but you are the only choice for a fake girlfriend who won't try to make it something MORE.." Trowa was having a tough time making Dorothy come around, and it looked like a losing battle. Then, a last second idea came to mind, it was his only hope."How about this, do this for me and I will give you free tickets to all the shows in the circus I work at for a month, I know you love seeing the lions." Now all Trowa could do was wait as he watched her consider his final offer.

"Fine, I suppose, but I will expect some form of bonus payment if I am required to kiss you, or anything along those lines Barton. Consider yourself lucky." Dorothy said smugly. "Thank you Dorothy, now Quatre won't see my friendship with him the wrong way now that I have a 'Girlfriend'."

Downtown Beijing

"I bet Trowa is rushing to get a girlfriend now... Come to think of it, that's probably why Heero is dating Relena now, I was wondering why he did.. "Wu-Fei muttered to himself as he was grocery shopping for the week. "What a weakling he is, giving in to his emotions like that. Duo already has Hilde, so for once HE is the one spared from shaming himself." Wu-Fei chuckled at that, earning a few odd looks from other shoppers. Then he sighed, "Nataku, I will always be faithful to you even though you are dead... I will not shame us and our families by desperately searching for an easy way to deal with my knowing Quatre is a fag.." After he finished shopping, he went home and got ready for work teaching the five year olds today. Part of that routine was spewing out the word "Injustice" over and over so it would be out of his system at work, then meditating, then taking some aspirin from the impending headache he was doomed to receive by being around those weak, baka children.

At least they were doing something about their weakness, which was the only reason Wu-Fei saw them with a little respect and was courteous as he could be around them. He could tell the serious ones from the ones who only wanted to learn martial arts to impress others. If they were smarter for their age, like the serious ones, more often than not, were, then Wu-Fei treated them like young adults because they earned it. He didn't see those ones as _Kids_, he saw them as aspiring youths aiming to be helpful, productive _Adults_. They often reminded him of himself as a child. The only problem was that the serious kind were rare, and todays group he knew not only to all be the other kind, but slackers as well. Wu-Fei hates slackers. After a few sets of 50 push ups, he would have them spar, just to see which one opts out first or literally collapses. _Yes, I will make it hell in return for them making it hell for me..._ (These thoughts are best imagined with an evil laugh at the end and some song about pain, death, etc., like Drowning Pools "Bodies" is my pick, also evil orchestra works, too. You know,like LotR battle music kinda works. Or the Metal version of Sephiroth's Theme, One Winged Angel.)

On a Shuttle to the Colonies

"We will arrive at space colony L3 in 10 minutes, thank you for traveling with American Space ways. Please choose us again for all your space traveling needs," the flight attendant announced to the passengers.

"Soon I will see Trowa, I've missed him so much.." Quatre said. _And soon I won't be _

_single. _ Little did Quatre know, he was in for a disappointment.

"Finally, we arrived here!" exclaimed Quatre.

"I see you made it safely, Quatre." came a voice from behind him. Quatre turned around to find his beloved Trowa there, but something wasn't wrong. With arms linked, Dorothy was held tight to Trowa's side, her head on his shoulder. "I see Dorothy came as well.." Quatre intelligently remarked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Of course I'm here, why wouldn't Trowa bring his girlfriend with him in public?" Dorothy replied sweetly, with a little girlish giggle at the end.

"Um.. Good for you, Trowa! It's good that you found someone you can relate with on a more... personal level." Quatre's voice seemed hollow when he said this.

"Well, the show starts in 30 minutes, but I have to be there 10 minutes early to prepare. How about we head over now, I'll give you guys a backstage tour." Trowa suggested.

"Ooh, let's go!" exclaimed Dorothy.

"Sounds good," Quatre added.

"And here are the lions, they are really nice actually, if they trust you.." said Trowa as he petted one as if it was a kitten. "I'm afraid you will have to explore on your own from here, I have to finish getting ready.

Dorothy and Quatre spent the rest of their tour in silence. Then they took their seats

in the stands and waited for Trowa to perform. He was trying a new performance, instead of Catherine throwing knifes while he stands still, she will throw them while moving and Trowa will catch them, then juggle them while catching more. As anyone would expect, the performance was flawless.

In an Area Formerly Known as Florida

"Heero, you upgraded your car AGAIN?" exclaimed a very impressed and jealous Duo.

"Yes, I call it the Zero Kai Custom Mustang, or the ZKM for short." Heero said, clearly pleased with his work. "Since I am dating Relena, I figured a 'kinder', more 'wholesome' look was in order, hence the angelic wing doors." As it turns out, the whole door raises up and out like the angel wings were on Zero. His hood had Zero's eyebrow like part shrunk down as the ornament, his seat looked like it was taken from the cockpit of his old Gundam. The color scheme matched Zero's, with wheels looking like the green ball around the cockpit area on the outside. The vanity plate read Z3R0 5Y5T3M. The '65 Mustang now was a '65 Mustang fastback. It was still made of pure Gundanium. It now hit 450 mph, and the password to turn the car on was ZERO. The key was made from part of the Gundam's finger.

"I can't believe I am saying it, but... I want one based on Deathsythe Hell."

"What car do you want as the base design Duo?" Heero asked

"Um.. 2001 Pontiac Firebird." Duo answered

"Okay then Duo, but the '68 Firebird looked better.." Heero said calmly.

"You're actually going to do it!? Alright!" Duo burst out in joy. "Wait, what will it cost me...?" \

"Hn, if everything works out the way I plan, nothing. I already have most of the Gundam models and materials at hand, but car parts, tools, paint, etc., I need cash for." Heero replied.

"What _do_ you have planned Heero, you work at Wal-Mart for crying out loud." Duo stated, and curiosity plagued his face.

"Easy bet money, if Sally and Relena fall for it, I will have all the money I need, and then some." Heero said calmly. "I will bet them on Quatre's sexuality."

Duo burst out in maniacal laughter. "What? The moment felt like it needed evil laughter, and you sure as hell were not going to, so I did!"

"Fine then, let me guess, have the vanity plate read SHINIGAMI, right?" Heero asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, how'd you know?" Duo said.

"If they both lose the bet, I will be able to give us 5 former Gundam pilots their own custom car." Heero replied, completely off subject.

"Well, what is your secret Heero?" Duo inquired

"Everyone who destroyed their Gundam, destroyed a dummy instead. Since I never had to destroy wing, it was demolished already, it wasn't suspicious to have a car with it's scraps. However, Relena found out about Zero, so now this is all that is left of him. Deathsythe, Altron, Heavyarms, and Sandrock are all okay at the moment, but she knows about them too." Heero told him.

"Wow Heero, that was one hell of a trick. Nice job!" Duo complimented.

One Week Later at Quatre's Mansion

"Okay then Heero, your on. I bet Quatre is Bi." Relena said, clearly enjoying doing something fun with her boyfriend. Heero finally realized that the happiness he felt around her was love, and the void after she left was loneliness, him missing her. Now that the relationship was stable, Relena was even happier than before, in fact, if she was any happier, she might explode from emotion overload.

"Your both wrong, Quatre is taken, he just seems more feminine since he grew up being the second youngest in a family of all sisters. Also, he wants it to be privet so the press won't haggle him." Sally stated matter-of-factly.

"How about we ask him when he comes down for his party, we _are_ ten minutes early Relena." said Heero, with his arm around her waist, and her head on his shoulder. They were about the same hight, Heero only two inches taller.

"Hello Quatre, thank you for inviting us." Trowa greeted, with Dorothy seemingly attached to his waist. Their relationship, however, was a good friendship, and now she was posing as his girlfriend as a favor, rather than for money.

"You know Trowa, that is one of the longest sentences that I have heard you say that was for courtesy or conversation." Quatre said, seeming genuinely happy. "Now Zechs, Noin, and Lady Une need to arrive, as well as some of my sisters and some practically nameless political bigwigs."

"Yeah, but Relena, Sally and I have a bet with a lot riding on it going on, and it involves you. We need to know if you are Gay, Straight, or Taken, .. Or Bi." Heero added to the end remembering Relena's prediction.

"Honestly, Gay.." Quatre looked like he was ready for everyone to pounce on him and make fun. Wu-Fei looked like he was about to, but everyone sent him a death glare, even Relena, who now had one that almost rivaled Heero's, since he felt it might help in negotiations. Wu-Fei, clearly outnumbered, decided not to start ridiculing Quatre.

"Pay up, ladies." Heero said, a smug expression on his face. "Unlimited access to you girls' bank accounts for a month. Thank you for telling the truth Quatre, so now I guess I will have to share a couple things. For one, I already knew you were gay, it was a tad obvious once when I came inside and was looking for a room. Two, everyone's Gundam's but mine are intact. However, they will be destroyed since Relena found out. Therefore, with this money, you four men get... custom Gundam cars like mine, any base car, and I will do it for you free of charge."

"Relena has made you more talkative as well, Heero." Quatre noted. "And thank you."

"Well, I already have the necessary details to make Duo's Pontiac Firebird Hell, so if Quatre, Trowa, and Wu-Fei would like to tell me if they are interested and, if so, give me the specifics on the car, then I could begin construction." Heero said.

"Well, count me in! Now I will always have Sandrock again!" Quatre exclaimed gleefully.

"Hm... Sure, why not?" Trowa replied.

"I will accept your offer, Yuy,...But only because I could use a new car." lied Wu-Fei. He _really _wanted one, but didn't want to admit it.

"Okay then, Quatre what do you want the car base to be?" Heero asked

"2006 Hamann Lamborghini Gallardo."

"Hn, nice pick. Trowa?" Heero asked.

"Mitsubishi Lancer WRC." Trowa answered.

"Okay, got it. Wu-Fei?" Heero said to Altron's former pilot.

"A Mazda Nagare, the original Design Concept one." Wu-Fei said.

"Now that that is settled, we can go back to worrying about the party." Relena said, and she really didn't like just how much this would cost her and Sally.

"Hn, sorry about the cost Relena, but try to forget about it for now. Your brother and Noin should be here soon." Heero comforted.

_It's like he can read my mind. _Relena thought. That was just one more thing she liked about Heero.

The doorbell rang, but did not play its usual, classy symphony. Instead it was playing 'What's up people' by Maximum the Hormone. Needless to say, Quatre looked like a kicked puppy.

"What will everyone think about me now! That song is so classless!" Quatre complained.

"Sorry Q, but I got tired of the whole happy, high class, sleep inducing ring it used to have. I will change it, but it stays as rock Q." Duo confessed. He was clearly enjoying every moment of it. Luckily for Zechs and Noin, Relena and Heero were not caught up in the whole ordeal, and let them in before the profanity entered the song. Zechs, Noin, Relena, And Heero heard Duo end the conversation with

"Well, now I am going to make it 'The World' by Nightmare, and it stays. For good." Duo laughed.

When Noin and Relena left the room with Quatre for some last minute touches for the party, Zechs stood next to Heero. "If you EVER hurt my sister in any way, shape, or form, your life will cease to be, Yuy. Understand?" Zechs threatened.

"Hurt her? I barely was able to hurt her emotionally during the war, and now hurting her is the last thing I want to do. Also, I would love to see you try to kill me." Heero said, and his goading would likely have led to a fight if Noin and Relena had not reentered the room. That was when Heero was the first to realize that there was an Engagement ring on her finger. "Congrats, Zechs, with Noin.." Heero said.

"First to notice Yuy, well done." Zechs replied. Heero left his spot to meet Relena half way, and she was, yet again, attached to his waist.

Once everyone had arrived, the party started. The guests were fed and entertained, especially by Trowa, who was pulling some of his circus tricks. They were especially impressed by how he juggles 7 daggers, then caught them all with his mouth, receiving no cuts whatsoever. Unfortunately, the party soon led to political conversations between the guests. Heero knew if he didn't act quick Relena would get stuck in it all.

"Relena, lets take a walk through Quatre's gardens." Heero suggested.

"I'd love to. How romantic, a moonlight stroll!" Relena exclaimed, clearly delighted to no end. A few minutes later, Zechs looked out the window, and saw a silhouette of two people kissing, and then one putting a ring on the other.

"I guess he was telling the truth." Zechs muttered to himself.

"What?" asked Noin, clearly wondering what he had said.

"Nothing, my dearest Noin." Zechs replied.

Archsage Soren: This is my updated version of the story, fixing errors I found. A new chapter will be written, but not anytime soon, sorry. It was all I could do to fix this one up.


End file.
